mornings
by vrea
Summary: In which Blossom decides to sleep in and Brick is very much amused.


just a short drabble idea that came to me on the bus :)

* * *

Sunlight slowly seeps through the curtains, golden and too_too_ bright.

Brick groans as he blearily opens his eyes. Would someone just _turn off the light?_ He strains to keep his eyelids from snapping shut as he chances a glance at the clock. 7:34 a.m., it says. He sighs. Too _fucking_ early.

A yawn opens his dry lips as he turns a side, fully expecting to meet cold sheets and already-made pillows--

He comes face to face with _her_, auburn hair messy and spread out all over her side of the bed.

His eyes light up, just a little, and a smile creeps onto his face. Blossom Jojo sleeping in on a _Tuesday_, no less. Tuesdays are her busiest days, if he recalls correctly (it's not like he knows her schedule like the back of his hand or something).

He contents himself in looking at her. Her features are softened, her plush lips slightly parted and his gaze is set on the way her figure rises and falls from beneath the sheets. He _melts_. How long has it been since he was able to just watch her like this?

The gap between her lips widens by just a little, and he has to resist the urge to dive down and kiss them. He knows his wife isn't always in the best mood when someone wakes her up. The corners of his lips quirk upwards.

_God_, he had missed her.

The dumb workaholic, always throwing herself face-first into her job as a sales manager. She barely gives herself enough time to rest, and sometimes he doesn't see her for _days_.

Biting his lip, he exhales deeply. He knows he needs to wake her up soon, or she will be late. He tells himself that he's being _selfish_, that he shouldn't be the reason for her inperfect attendance record, but _really_. He hasn't seen her in so long, and he just wants to stare at her for _days_, memorising every curve of her cheek, every freckle on her nose-- he can't help it.

It's _then_ that she stirs, a yawn escaping her pretty pink lips and he _can't_ tear his eyes away from the way her nose scrunches up as she stretches.

"Brick?" she murmurs lazily, half-lidded pink eyes staring back at his. He peers into them, lost in the bubblegum shade as he commits every single part of her beautiful eyes to memory.

He loves her eyes. Has he ever said that before?

She sluggishly pulls out her watch, checking the time. "Why are you up so early? Go back to sleep," she pulls up the covers and curls into him, resting her forehead on his chest.

Something swells up inside of him and he decides that this woman will be his downfall.

"Don't you have work today?" he throws an arm over her torso, pulling her closer towards him.

"What, I can't spend some time with my husband?" there's a teasing lilt to her voice when she snuggles into him. "I took a whole week's leave." She informs, craning her neck as she turns her gaze on him. "I _was_ paying attention when you mentioned your break was this week, you know," she grins, and Brick feels something in him burst (he thinks it might be his heart, but he isn't sure).

The world can be rainbows and unicorns and donuts and all that fancy shit, but he's so content and full that he doesn't really care. All he knows is that he loves this woman, who, by a stroke of pure luck, is his wife, and he will continue loving her for the rest of his life.

He laughs, a low rumble that shakes his entire body. Pulling himself down to her level, he closes the gap between them.

It's been ages since they last kissed and the sensation of her lips against his again is just- _wonderful_. Everything is just so complete in the moment that nothing else matters.

It's just her and him and well, the rest of the world can go fuck itself.

They pull apart, all swollen lips and flushed cheeks and heavy breathing and she looks so _beautiful_, glowing with happiness and the smile on her face never waning.

"I love you," he breathes, sincerity infused in every syllable.

"I love you too," she whispers back, pressing her forehead against his.

("Now, less talking, more sleeping." she orders, promptly shutting her eyes, "Let me experience sleeping in for once.")

* * *

hI sorry it was so short oops :) also, sorry if it was a little rushed sksksk thanks for reading, though !! also, your reviews are the highlight of my day :)) love y'all !!


End file.
